Special friends
by green-gremlin
Summary: Kiara-Ann has a group of 'Special friends' who will do anything to keep her happy. A series of one shots for my friends, involving the Cullen's doing very adult things! M for a smutty reason.


**Hey all! This is a little (well long) one shot i wrote for my friend Shantel as a thank you. Can't remember what I was thanking her for, but it must of been something good to get a story as a reward. Anyway, I owe one or two more people a story, so they'll be added as chapters to this. So although it's a one shot, there will be other chapters (If and when I find inspiration to write)....if that makes sense.**

**For the record, I think this story completely sucks and I wasn't going to post it. But the few people I've allowed to read it say it's good, so I'll give them the benefit of doubt and post it. But If you agree with me that it sucks, I'm very sorry.  
**

**And in case you were confused, I do not own Twilight or anything connected with it....with the exception of several items of merchandise and a knitting pattern I created for a Twilight scarf.  
**

* * *

It was Kiara-Ann's birthday, so there was no way to escape this evening, no matter how much she wanted to. Shantel had been avoiding Kiara-Ann whenever she was out of class, for a while now. Not because she disliked her house mate. On the contrary, Kiara-Ann was one of her best friends. The reason she had been avoiding her, locking herself away in her room all the time was because of two of Kiara-Ann's friends who were always hanging around. The two most unavailable men in the world.

If she hadn't known they were gay and in a very long term relationship with each other, she might of allowed herself to fantasise about them, even if they were completely out of her league. But it was pointless, to dream about things that could never be. It didn't stop her from doing it though. That was why she couldn't be around them. She couldn't bare the pain of wanting but never being able to have.

Tonight was Kiara-Ann's 21st birthday, and Shantel had agreed to let the party be held in their house. This meant tonnes of alcohol, loud music, and certain men it was better for her to remain sober around. There was no escape.

She had spent the entire day helping move the furniture to the garage, and set up the living room and kitchen for the party. About Mid-afternoon several of Kiara-Ann's special group of friends turned up to help, including the two Shantel had been avoiding. There was no escape though, not until 2 hours before the party when Kiara-Ann insisted everyone went and got changed. Walking up towards her room, she was stopped in her steps half way up the stairs, blocked by the pair who didn't seem to be moving. Looking up at them, she tried to smile politely at them.

"Edward, Jasper" she murmured softly, tilting her head a little, "Is there a reason we are stood half way up the stairs?"

Both men grinned wickedly, before Jasper stepped towards her, moving past her and blocking her line of escape. When Jasper was behind her, Edward stepped forward, smiling kindly at her.

"Looking forward to spending some time with you tonight Shan" Edward whispered softly, leaning forward so he was almost whispering in her ear.

"We've missed you lately" Jasper added, moving closer behind her so he was leaning in to her other ear, "You shouldn't hide from us, we don't bite, much"

And with that, they were gone, leaving Shantel confused and very aroused.

The party had been raging for over three hours, and Shantel was bored. There was so many people mulling around their living room, most she had never seen before. But she already knew that Kiara-Ann had a lot of friends whom she had never met. That girl seemed to move in every circle around, and several circles most people didn't know about.

"Chill Shannie" Kiara-Ann's loud, very drunk voice chimed seconds before she appeared at Shantel's side, dragging her little pixie friend Alice along with her. "This is a party girl" she giggled, spilling her drink slightly as she gestured with her hands, "You need to relax and start enjoying yourself"

"Drink something girl" Alice giggled, obviously not nearly as drunk as Kiara-Ann was, but still drunk. As if on queue, Rosalie Hale, the beauty queen of Kiara-Ann's special friends, appeared, holding a glass of some strange coloured cocktail towards her.

"It's a Rainbow" she informed Shantel brightly, downing her glass of it quickly, before smiling expectantly at her, "Trust me, you'll love it". Sipping at the drink cautiously, Shantel found that she did like it. Downing the rest of it, you followed Rosalie to the kitchen, pouring herself another glass of Rainbow from the pitcher without a second thought. Raising it to her lips, she felt someones eyes on her, but when she looked around she couldn't find anyone looking at her.

Thirty minutes later, and she was beginning to realize just how much alcohol was in a Rainbow. She had finished probably about 4 pitchers by herself, and was beginning to discover the pluses of being well and truly plastered. After flirting with a middle aged pervert who ended their conversation by vomiting down her top, she decided that maybe it was time to call it a night, even if she wouldn't be able to sleep with the volume of the music.

Stumbling through the living room, she felt someone watching her again, but chose to ignore it as drunken paranoia. Reaching the door which hid the staircase, she slipped through it before stumbling up the stairs, trying not to get any of the man's sick on the stair carpet.

Reaching her room, she made it through the door, not bothering to close it before pulling off her top, It wasn't as if anyone other than Kiara-Ann and her special friends were permitted upstairs, and they were all occupied with the party. Walking out of her room, she made it to the bathroom, dumping her sick soaked top into the bath, before pouring water over it, washing off the sick. Over the sound of the water she thought she heard the squeak of a floor board, but she didn't think anything of it. Sighing deeply, she decided to shed her tight jeans as well, just in case any sick got on them. Dumping them in the water before turning off the taps, she left the bathroom in only her underwear.

Walking slowly into her room, she rubbed her temples in a hope of clearing her mind. Pushing the door closed, she locked her before turning and leaning against it with her eyes closed. Tonight had been interesting, but she was glad she hadn't run in to Edward or Jasper, especially after drinking so much. Fluttering her eyes open slowly, she screamed.

"Shh darling" soothed Jasper, jumping out of her computer chair, and placing a hand firmly over her mouth to smoother her screams. Breathing deeply through her nose, she fell silent, gazing at Jasper and Edward in shock. Slowly, as Jasper dropped his hand, she began to process everything. She had locked her door, she was only wearing her underwear, she had locked them in here with her whilst she was only wearing her underwear. She could feel herself blushing as the realization hit her.

"What?" she began, before swallowing and trying again, "What are you guys doing in my room?"

"Told you we were looking forward to spending time with you" Edward told her smugly, leaning back on her bed, "Couldn't exactly do it with all those people downstairs getting in the way"

She opened her mouth to respond, only to let out a gasp as Jasper ran his hand lightly across her cheek and down her neck, pausing over her chest, before continuing to her waist. His large hands closed around her small waist, touching the sensitive skin on the small of her back, and pulling her tightly to him. She became very aware of the long hardness pressing against her hip.

"We've seen the way you've been looking at us" Jasper breathed softly, "We know you've been avoiding us" She blushed as they pointed out that they had known about her feelings and avoidance which she thought she had been subtle about.

"Poor Kam" Edward chuckled, "She's been so upset that you won't spend time with her when we're here". Her heart dropped as she thought of causing her friend any pain. She hadn't thought she been hurting anyone but herself by her actions, but now she knew better.

"But we're going to sort this out" Jasper told her softly, "We're going to make you realize that sometimes it's alright to touch".

"But…" she murmured, trying not to let hers get carried away. It wasn't working, as she felt her body reacting to Jasper's proximity. "You guys, your" she gasped looking between them, "Your Gay. You don't like girls" Both men laughed at this, making Shantel even more confused. Closing her eyes for a second, she tried to work out what was going on. Quickly she realized that this must be a drunken dream. Very realistic, but still a dream.

"We're not gay" Jasper whisper, leaning into her ear and nipping at the lobe as he spoke, "We're bisexual". The next second his lips attacked hers. He was aggressive. She hadn't expected that, nor had she expected the swell of lust as his tongue pushed into her mouth, running over hers.

She was brought back to reality as she heard Edward moving on her bed, but instead of being embarrassed by the fact she was making out with Jasper, it only turned her on knowing Edward was there, watching them.

Letting her eye lids flutter closed, she let herself be consumed by Jaspers kiss. Reaching out she wrapped her fingers in his hair, tugging it slightly as her arousal grew. As they kissed he rubbed small circles over the small of her back, sending shivers of pleasure through her.

She cried out as she felt two more hands ghost over her skin. A wet, insistent mouth attacking her neck. Letting out a soft, low moan into Jasper's mouth she could feel both of them smiling against her skin.

For the first time in months, she felt alive as their hands ran over her. Her skin was on fire as her heart pounded against her chest. She could feel Edward's fingers kneading her breasts, pulling and pinching at her nipples through the fabric of her bra. Gasping out, she threw her head back, breaking the kiss.

"Is this happening?" she panted softly, her head laying on Edward's shoulder, "Really happening?"

"Do you want us to stop?" Jasper asked softly, running a finger around the top of her knickers, seeming to have no intention of stopping.

"No" she breathed softly, "I've imagined this for too long to stop"

"Naughty girl" Edward chuckled, attacking her jaw with kisses the moment he stopped speaking.

Jasper smiled smuggling, kissing her lips lightly once before sinking to his knees before her and hooking his fingers in the elastic of her knickers before looking back up at her. He doesn't say anything, but she knows what he's asking and without even thinking she nods her approval.

Edward growled softly as Jaspers hands pushed her knickers down her long legs. Her knickers are on the floor and he's between her legs. She could feel her juices dripping down her legs as she watched him, Edward's chin leaning on her shoulder, kissing her neck sporadically between watching his lover.

His fingers run up and down her thighs, getting closer and closer to her core. Whimpering slightly, she tilted her head, finding Edward's lips and kissing him firmly. Edward's fingers continued to roam over her chest, slowly removing her bra, leaving her in nothing.

"Beautiful" Edward murmured against her lips, "Going to have fun with you tonight".

As Edward spoke, Jasper pushed his finger slowly into her. It felt large inside her, causing her to whimper in discomfort as she stretched around it. But he didn't give her time to adjust, pumping in and out of quickly, adding a second finger after a few seconds, stretching her further. Bending his fingers inside her, he leant forward, flicking his tongue against her clit, making her roll her hips against him. His tongue slowly begins to circle her clit, mimicking the words Edward has started to whisper in her ear as his hands tease her breaths. Shantel glanced at Edward as he watched his lover's face bury itself in Shantel's core.

But as quickly as it started, it ended as Edward pulled her away from Jasper. Lifting her in his arms, he placed her on her bed, before standing back up and beginning to shed his clothes. Pushing herself up on her elbows, she watched as Edward and Jasper pulled down their jeans.

"See something you like Beautiful?" Edward chuckled, standing proudly before her. Opening and closing her mouth a couple of times, she couldn't seem to vocalize a come back, so instead she just nodded simply. Her response seemed to please Edward, as he stepped closer, moving to sit beside her, running his hands over her chest and once again playing with her breasts.

As she watched Edward, Jasper finished stripping moving onto the bed and finding his place between her legs again. Leaning down, he circled her clit slowly before pushing his fingers back inside her.

Looking down her body, she watched Edwards hands teasing her breasts, and Jasper's head between her legs, and she couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips. Hearing her moan, Edward grinned wickedly at her. Sitting up, he adjusted his position, tilting her head slightly, so he could slide his hard cock over her lips.

"Suck it" he ordered in a husky tone, rubbing her cheek lightly in encouragement. Never before would you have thought of Edward as such a controlling, dominant force, but tonight he seemed in his element, whilst Jasper seemed just happy to remain quiet.

Gingerly she opened her mouth, letting her tongue touch the tip before slowly circling the head of his erection with her lips. Edward's hands gripped her hair tightly, letting out a appreciative groan at her shy actions. Taking the head fully into her mouth, she felt Jasper moan enthusiastically against her, his fingers thrusting more roughly into her. Looking at him from the corner of her eyes, she could see him watching them and it was obvious the sight of Edward's cock in her mouth excited him.

Seeming to be getting tired of her slow ministrations, Edward pushed himself further into her mouth, almost gagging her with his length. Managing to open her throat just in time, she tried to remember to breath through her nose as he began thrusting into her mouth.

"So Good" he moaned loudly. Hollowing her cheeks, she tried to concentrate on pleasing him, only to moan loudly as Jasper found the exact spot inside her which made her legs turn to Jelly. "Oh Yeah Baby" Edward groaned, his head falling back in pleasure, "I think she liked that Jazz, Do it again baby"

The next second he did. Moaning wantonly around Edward, she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. Determined to bring Edward with her, she ran her hands up his thighs, cupping his sack within her palm as she ran her tongue around his cock. Trying to concentrate on Edward's erratic thrusts, she knew he was close. Sucking Edward as deeply as possible, she was shocked by the sound which tour through him as he flooded her mouth with his seed.

Trying to swallow around him, she could feel cum dripping from her lips, but she didn't have long to worry about her appearance, as Jasper's fingers twisted in her, bring her to the edge and leaving her balancing on the precipice. Sensing how close she was, Jasper didn't something she hadn't expected. Parting her lips with his free hands, he nuzzled her clit before sucking on it and nipping it lightly. Gasping in surprise as her orgasm tore through her, she shook with the intensity of it. Her eyes rolled back in her head as her body went utterly still. Unable to think or move, she just lay there consumed by pleasure.

The next thing she registered outside her own mind were lips on her nipples. Two sets, one licking and sucking, whilst the other nipped and tugged. Moaning weakly, she alerted the boys to her return to reality.

"Did you enjoy that beautiful?" Jasper asked softly, sounding rather smug as her grinned up at her from his position. Gazing down at the two guys, she could feel a dopey smile crossing her face. Reaching down toward Jasper, she wrapped her fingers in his soft hair, pulling him up so she could kiss him passionately.

Running her hands slowly down his neck and back, she became aware of his erection brushing against her leg, and realized he had yet to come. Shifting her legs a little, she tried to rub against him, hoping he would get the hint.

"I think she's ready for round two" Edward chuckled, moving to her side and running the back of his hand lightly down her side, "Ready to up the ante my dear?" Leaning forward he nipped at her earlobe lightly. "Let us show you what it's like to be with two men" he begged against her ear, "Let us make tonight unforgettable for you"

Nodding in consent, she gasped against Jasper lips as she felt Jaspers hands grasp the top of her legs. Breaking the kiss, he slid his hands down to her knees, kneeling between her thighs. Grinning down at her, he ran his throbbing arousal rubbed back and forth against her slick folds. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she pulled him closer, begging him silently to take her.

"Are you sure you want both of us?" Jasper murmured softly, holding still until she nodded firmly again, pulling his lips back to her own. Happy the she was certain about what they were doing, Jasper pushed fully inside her with a quick thrust. Gasping into his mouth, she dug her nails into his shoulders as he pulled out slightly before thrusting back in, going even deeper. But then he stopped.

"Roll her over Jazz" she heard Edward murmur. Jasper didn't need telling twice as he rolled her, so he was on his back, and she was above him. The new position caused him to slip even deeper into her, but that was it.

He held her tightly against his chest, her breasts pressed against him. Kissing him deeply, she felt Edward moving behind her, and suddenly the reality of what was about to happen hit her. A wave of lust washed over her as she thought about both of them inside her at the same time.

As her tongue battled with Jasper's, Edwards hands rubbed over her ass cheeks before spreading them and leaning down and licking her. Groaning deeply, she felt her his tongue press into her. Moaning deeply, he pulled back from her, leaning towards her bedside table before returning to his previous position.

"Our Shan's a Dirty Girl" he growled softly, swatting her ass cheek with the back of her hand. Breaking the kiss with Jasper, she squeaked loudly, turning to glare at him. Her eyes widened as she realized he was holding a bottle of lube which she had never seen before. Jasper sucked on her neck, as she watched Edward open the bottle and drizzle a generous amount of the liquid onto his hands before turning it and pouring some on her ass.

Throwing the bottle to the floor, Edward began to coat his cock with the lubricant, before returning his attention to her ass. She mewled loudly as he ran his index finger around her puckered hole before pushing it into her, beginning the task of stretching her for him.

"Relax" Jasper soothed softly, kissing just below her ear lightly before lifting his hand and turning her face so he could kiss her again, "It won't hurt so much if you relax". Returning his kiss, she tried to follow his advise as Edward worked a second finger into her, scissoring his fingers in her tight flesh and making her moan deeply in Jaspers mouth.

"Ready for me?" Edward asked softly, kissing the side of her neck as he withdrew his fingers slowly from her and moved so his cock was pressing against her.

"Yes" she whimpered softly against Jasper's lips, before returning to kissing him. Edward's cock was a lot thicker than his fingers had been. As he pushed slowly into her, she felt herself tensing and closing her eyes as the burn over took her.

"Shh Shan" Edward tried to sooth, his voice sounding strained, "You need to relax, I promise it won't hurt for much longer, just relax".

Nodding to his words, she tried to take some slow, calming breaths, listening to Jasper's whispered encouragements and letting him calm her. Finally she felt the burn disappearing, as her body relaxed.

"Are you ready for us to move beautiful?" Edward asked once she was fully relaxed, his hands rubbing circles on her hips. His lips peppered kisses lightly over her shoulder blades.

"I'm ready" she breathed softly. Edward smirked against her shoulders, as Jasper leaned in for another kiss. Then they began moving. As one rocked in, the other pulled out, and she was in the middle, panting Edward and Jasper's names, as well as swearing like a sailor. She couldn't describe how she felt, as they possessed and filled her body. It was as if she was one of the women in her mothers romantic novels, and she was being worshiped like a Goddess by these two men.

Jasper was the first to cum. Unable to hold back from the sublime torture of her tight body around him. With a very masculine cry which almost sounded like a growl, he emptied himself deep inside her (into the condom she hadn't seen him put on), keeping his cock embedded in her until he was totally spent. Pulling out of her, he fell away from them, looking completely drained.

"Fuck her harder Eddie" he ordered tiredly, "Make her scream".

Pulling out of her ass, Edward flipped her so she was once again on her back, before thrusting quickly into her core. Throwing her head back, she moaned wildly as he swivelled his hips against her, driving himself even deeper into her. Gripping her ass, he pulled her to meet his thrusts, pounding into her so hard the bed shook with the force.

Pulling her lower lip into his mouth, he sucked on it, worrying it with his tongue. Moving his hands up her sides, his hands curved around her shoulders. Grinning wickedly, he pulled her up, so they faced each other in a sitting up position, forcing Shantel to straddle his thighs.

In their new position, he was able to hit a spot deep inside her with each thrust. As they moved together, he kissed her slowly, gently sucking her lower lip. She didn't notice as Jasper moved closer to them, but when he sat behind her, his chest brushed against her back.

"Lean against me" he whispered against her ear, before kissing her neck lightly. Leaning back, Jasper's arms snaked around her waist, holding her against him. His hand slunk down to where she was joined with Edward, and he began to rub her clit in time with Edward's thrusts.

Writhing against them, she could feel her orgasm quickly approaching. Closing her eyes, she let herself to just feel. Squeezing her inner walls, she tried to coax Edward's orgasm from him as hers quickly approached.

"Cum for us Shan" Jasper's purred in a strained voice as she writhed against his trapped member, "Cover him with your cum". Sliding his other hand up her body, he squeezed her nipple, pulling on it slightly and giving her the final push to the brink.

Crying out in pleasure, her body shook with her second orgasm of the night claimed her. Sobbing out as wave after wave crashed over her, she couldn't stop moving against them.

"Fuck" Jasper cursed softly, as her movements made him explode, covering her back with his hot seed. The next second Edward followed, cursing and burying his head in the crook of Shantel's neck.

For several minutes only the sound of heavy breathing could be heard in the room, as they all came down from their climax's. Shantel's body felt like jello as she lay sandwiched between them.

Whimpering softly as Edward withdrew, she barely moved as the boys moved off her bed.

"Night love" Jasper whispered, kissing her cheek lightly, before pulling the bed covers over her, "Thanks for spending some time with us". Giggling slightly, she smiled at him, before yawning deeply.

"See you soon beautiful" Edward said from the other side, "Just don't avoid Kiara-Ann any more. Just remember that she will do anything to keep you happy". Kissing her lightly, both him and Jasper grabbed their clothes before slipping out of the room. Smiling to herself, her eyes drifted closed as she fell asleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed. Remember Reviews are love, and this time it's not just love for me, but love for Shantel as well!**


End file.
